rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Gems
"There are relics that predate the Universe itself. An ancient force of infinite destruction." -Odin The Infinity Gems '''are six incredibly powerful ingots, each made to embody an aspect of the universe. Alone, they are immensely dangerous stones that have the ability to manipulate fundamental forces; if they were ever brought together, they would grant whoever wielded them in combination godhood over the universe. History When the universe was created, life came with it in grand forms. Powerful beings that can only be thought of as Gods thrived, and from them came the rest of creation. One of these beings held tremendous power, and was tasked with overseeing six of the fundamental aspects of the universe: Space, Power, Time, Soul, Reality, and Mind. However, despite its nigh omnipotence the being was incredibly lonely; unable to cope with it and endure eternity alone, the being committed suicide, causing widespread destruction. Left behind were fragments of its form, the six universal aspects which became separate fields of energy related to their power. The energies were later discovered by the Elders of the Universe, and before the energies dissipated the aspects were gathered and forged into concentrated ingots, taking the form of gems. Throughout history, each stone has been used by various beings and organizations, though they always return to obscurity. They have become the objects of myth and legend for whatever few civilizations that still remain aware of their existence. Their current locations are unknown. Description The Infinity Gems are small, smooth ovals, and are known by their respective powers. Each of the Infinity Gems has the ability to be wielded and used by either a single being of exceptional power, or collections of lesser beings who focus their intent. The Gems, while not being immutable and as such can be changed or altered over time, are entirely indestructible, as each contains a fundamental force of the universe. The Gems cannot be used by typical beings. Each is far too powerful for creatures such as humans to even touch, as any attempts to do so will result in the utter destruction of their forms caused by the force contained within the stone. Should a human group attempt to use one Gem together, it is calculated they need at least 100 to hold it collectively to even survive the endeavor, while experiencing overwhelming effects of the contained force with side effects lasting to the end of their lives. Furthermore, they would require complete, unified focus with 100% simultaneous concentration to direct the powers of the wielded gem in order to actually use it; a feat that is seemingly near impossible due to the immense number of people in said group. There are other creatures that do not experience such risks, however, due to their power. Certain entities can handle one of the gems with lesser numbers in groups, and a small handful can use a stone alone using something such as advanced technology, mystical arts, spells, or other attributes to shield them from negative side effects. Since no attempts to use even two of the six gems together have been successfully demonstrated, it is entirely unknown if there is anyone or anything capable of such a feat. It is told that if there were a single entity that collected all six gems and were able to survive handling their combined might, as well as harnessing their immeasurable power, then the universe can finally have confirmed whether a true God exists or not. '''Original form Current form Gallery Infinity Gems 01.jpg Infinity Gems 02.png Trivia *The Infinity Gems can take on various forms depending on their user's wishes. This can be seen in the fact that they were originally forged into smooth oval gems, but then later changed to become rocklike stones, altered coloration, and have been seen to even take on other matter phases such as the Reality Stone becoming the liquid Aether. *Due to their incredible power and mysterious nature, various beliefs on their origins and capabilities exist across the universe. One popular telling is that the aspects of the stones existed as singularities before creation, then were concentrated into their stone forms after the Big Bang. Another telling is that whatever created the stones had something to do with Galactus's origins. Anywhere in the universe touched by the power of the stones has many civilizations each with different beliefs and mythologies based on the stones.